The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to lighting devices and lights coupled to information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, networking systems.
Some IHSs include exterior lights which may be used by software applications on the IHSs for entertainment purposes. Conventionally, software applications must have knowledge of the number, type, size, location, and capabilities of each light. This poses a significant problem to application developers, as they must have intimate knowledge of the underlying hardware of the IHS in order to manipulate the available lights.
Furthermore, software applications are not equipped to allow for the arbitrary addition, removal, or other reconfiguration of the lights.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved lighting control framework absent the disadvantages described above.